


Stupid Mines

by Librani



Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, This is gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: How hard can the stupid mines be if the smelly farmer and the purple haired weirdo can do it?And why...together!?Haley will get to the bottom of this, even if she have to wear those Yoba awful hiking boots.





	1. Stupid Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> my dear wife haley got mad at me when I gave Abigail a pumpkin and so this fic was born.
> 
> this can be read after 'I'm too Pretty to be this Uncomfortable."

Haley waddles fiercely through the foot length of snow on the ground, her determination set on her face. Usually, she would be snuggled up under her pink blanket daydreaming about her summer tan, but something has caught her attention.

 

Something she doesn’t like.

 

The blonde opens the door of the elderly couple of the town, whispering a meek ‘good evening’ as she gives a small smile.

 

Old Man George grumbles an incoherent reply as he changes the channel on the old television.

 

Evelyn gives the young woman a wide smile as she takes a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven.

 

“Haley! Alex is in his room. Don’t forget to grab some cookies when they’ve cooled down enough!”

 

Haley gives the old woman a respectful smile as she sprints towards her friend’s room.“Won’t miss it for the world, Ms. Evelyn.” She replies with a sweet voice as she opens the door.

 

Her demeanor makes a complete 180 and she narrows her eyeshadow filled eyes with acute suspicion at the young man.

 

Alex doesn’t look up as he completes a set of his curls.

 

Haley begins to pace the room as she talks.

 

And boy does she _talk._

 

“It’s, like, too cold for me to be walking around here in last seasons snow boots but yet here I am in your smelly room! Do you _know_ how far your house is to mine? A good, like, 58 steps! You know what I could’ve used those 58 steps for?”

 

Alex grunts as he starts another set.

 

“Exactly! Like, oh my gosh, I hate this. Where is she? She’s usually at my house with her Yoba-awful farmer smell and department store boots around this time! Alex? Alex! Can’t you see I’m in a crisis right now? What if she got trampled by her cow? Struck by lightning?”

 

She gasps as she looks at her friend, the thoughts in her head seemingly clicking.

 

“What if she got abducted by the _witch!”_

 

Alex, trying his best to ignore his frantic friend this whole time, finally gives in as he meets her gaze and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What are you _talking_ about?”

 

Haley stomps her feet in irritation as she pouts, her cheeks that were red due to the cold are now redder.

 

“The farmer. I — I can’t find the farmer.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is she avoiding me? Do you think I took it too far when I said her pants belonged at a thrift shop?” She whispers, her eyes widening in fear.

 

Alex huffs a laugh. “I don’t think our Old McDonald cares about that. In fact, she was here earlier.”

 

Haley nearly jumps across the room to shake the young athlete by the shoulders.

 

“ _Why_ didn't you tell me this?!”

 

“To be quite frank, I was trying to focus on my reps and I thought ignoring you would make you disappear.” He replies with a sweet smile.

 

Haley mocks her friend as she sticks her tongue out. “Whatever. Where is my farmer — I mean, like, where is the smelly farmer!?”

 

“She said something about meeting someone at the Saloon — “

 

The blonde is already out the door.

 

—

 

The Stardrop Saloon is as lively as ever as the townspeople begin pouring in for a night of drinking, socializing, and just straight up fun.

 

Haley arrives with an angry pout on her face, storming straight for the barstool and a certain blue haired woman.

 

“Where is she?!”

 

Emily turns with a wide smile on her face as she cleans a beer glass. “Hey sissy-poo — “

 

“Cut the crap. Where is the farmer!?”

 

“Woah, I’m sensing a really tense energy from you. You need some water. Sit right there, I gotcha!”

 

“I don’t need any — Ugh!” The blonde sits defeated as she drops her head on the bar. “Why is this so difficult!?”

 

“What’s so difficult?”

 

Hearing that voice makes Haley sit straight up once more, eager to turn around to see that familiar face once more.

 

“Where in Yoba were you? I was looking for you all day — “

 

When she does, however, her smile of excitement morphs into more of a scowl in confusion.

 

“Abigail and I were in the mines all day. Since it’s winter and theres nothing really to do except take care of animals, I figured why not, ya know?” You reply evening as you gesture to the purple haired woman next to you.

 

“Yup. Plus I needed some muscle to help with the bigger slimes.” Abigail adds as she grabs ahold of your arms. “She’s so strong!”

 

Haley crosses her arms as she narrows her eyes. “I _know_ that already. She opens my jars all the time!”

 

The farmer chuckles at all the praise. “Guys, stop, you’re making me blush.”

 

“You deserve it! Seriously, though, I would’ve been a goner if you weren’t there.” The purple haired woman laughs as she shuffles closer.

 

That does it for Haley.

 

“Oh please, how hard can the stupid mines be? I’m coming along to see for myself!”

 

Abigail is about to speak, but you interrupt. “Haley, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Oh what do you know?” She hops off the chair and stomps to the exit. “I’ll show you. Be ready at 4pm!”

 

And with that she slams the door.


	2. Stupid Chips

The blonde shuffles through her closet as she throws fashionable heel after fashionable heel over her shoulder. Every now and then, she reaches over to a salt and vinegar chip before continuing her search.

 

Her groans are heard throughout the house causing Emily to peek her head into the room.

 

“Whats the problem, sis — Is that salt and vinegar chips? You know how gassy those things get you!”

 

“Can’t talk.” She mumbles between bites. “Need ugly sneakers. Mines.”

 

The blue haired woman tilts her head as she steps into the pink bedroom.

 

“You’re going into the mines? _Why?!”_

 

Haley stops digging into her closet as she sighs and turn to face her sister with a hard glare. “Why is everyone so surprised? You just carry a sword and you swing it around, right?”

 

“Of course not! I’ve never been as deep as the farmer and Abigail — “

 

Emily then stops and smirk as she notices her sister’s growing frown at the sudden name drop.

 

“Ah, I see what’s going on.”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes as she continues her search for comfortable sneakers. “You have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

“Mmm. I think I have quite a clue. If you’re really set on this, I have a pair of hiking boots in my closet you can borrow.”

 

Haley makes a face full of disgust. “But they’re _too_ ugly!”

 

“Stop being a brat for once and think about your _safety!”_

 

“Don’t call me a brat, you _know_ how I feel about that!”

 

“Then stop acting like one!“

 

“Ugh, how about you stop acting so annoying — “

 

“Woah woah woah, do I have to be a mediator for the lovely sister’s famous quarrels once again?” You say as you peak your head in from the main door. “The whole town can hear you guys! May I come in?”

 

The blonde pouts. The beginning of the argument had her face red, now a blush is in full bloom.

 

Emily smiles as she goes to prop open the door with her foot. “You’re always welcomed here!”

 

“I wouldn’t say _always_.” Haley mumbles as she walks past the farmer into her sister’s room.

 

You chuckle as you follow her. “Well you’re in a good mood.”

 

“Oh bite me!” The blonde spats as she digs though Emily’s closet. The amount of last season items she has to touch almost causes the woman to develop a rash. “Haha, found it!” She yelps in excitement as she holds up a pair of sturdy hiking boots.

 

The farmer watches as Haley dusts off the dirt from the boots and tie them up on her feet. You have to hide a chuckle behind your hand as the blonde pose in front of the full length mirror as if she’s wearing the latest couture.

 

“They’re uglier than I thought.” She finally concludes with a pout.

 

“Haley — “

 

Her heart stops at her name leaving your lips, but she speaks regardless.

 

“If you’re gonna try and talk me out of going then you can _save_ it.” The blonde growls dangerously as she fixes her hair in the mirror. “I’m fully capable of handling myself!”

 

“I know you’re a capable woman, Haley.”

 

There it is again, her chest stopping.

 

“But I came by to tell you that you have to be up and at the mines at 7am instead of your proposed 4pm. We can’t afford to miss precious daylight.”

 

You step into the mirror’s view, gently turning Haley around so that you can look her in the eyes.

 

“This is your first time though, right? You can’t blame me for being a little concerned.”

 

The blonde looks up at the farmer with wide shining eyes. The small physical contact causes Haley to clam up a little as heat reaches to her face. She quickly turns around and fixes her makeup in the mirror.

 

“The only thing you need to be concerned about is getting some moisturizer on your hands.”

 

Regret immediately fills her as she looks at your unamused face through her mirror.

 

“I-I mean, they’re not the _hardest_ hands I’ve felt!” She scurries over and holds one of your hands with both of hers. “L-Like, totally normal since you’re doing hard labor all day, but it can be remedied with this special hand lotion I got from Zuzu City!”

 

Your frown grows deeper as you watch the frenzied woman.

 

“S-Stop looking at me l-like that!” She growls as her frustration and uncomfortableness soon turns into misplaced anger. “Are you seriously mad at me because I called your hands hard? Like, grow up! I didn’t know you were such a big baby!”

 

After Haley’s mini tantrum, she quickly realizes that she’s still holding the farmer’s hand and drops it quickly.

 

“I’m not mad about your stupid insults.”

 

The blonde jumps at how harsh your voice sounds, causing her to shrink up a little.

 

You notice, and quickly soften your tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I-It’s just that there’s something up with you.”

 

Haley grinds her teeth when she sees you reach for her hand. However, she lets you hold her hand with two of yours.

 

“And I wish that you would tell me instead of pushing me away.”

 

She looks into your eyes as you look into hers.

 

“Haley, please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

The blonde opens her mouth, ready to speak her mind with no filter just like in her favorite romantic drama. The moment is absolutely _perfect._

 

Yet, she freezes, and something else comes out.

 

A burp.

 

She covers her mouth as she screams in horror.

 

The farmer blinks before genuinely laughing. “N-Nice one!”

 

“Y-You!” She shrieks as she pushing you out the room and soon afterward the whole house. “ _Havetogohomerightnow!_ ”

 

“B-But!”

 

She slams the door in your face before collapsing onto the couch and screaming into the pillow.

 

A few moments after, the blonde hears a whistle coming from the kitchen.

 

“Told you.” Emily chuckles before a cushion hits the back of her head with full force.


	3. Stupid Slingshot

“Pickaxe?”

 

“Check!” Abigail says as she point to her tool.

 

You smile at her excitement. “Weapon?”

 

“My handy dandy slingshot!”

 

“Accessories?”

 

The purple haired woman shows you a gold band with a purple gem in the middle.

 

“Great!” You nod as you check your watch. The winter sun is beginning to peak over the horizon, the start of a new day is soon to come.

 

“I hope she didn’t oversleep — “

 

As if on cue, a certain blonde is jogging up the hill to the entrance of the mines.

 

“I-I’m here! Don’t l-leave without m-me!” Haley gasps between breaths.

 

The farmer smiles and hands the blonde a canteen of water, which the latter greatly accepts.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving anybody.”

 

That earns you a small genuine smile.

 

“Er, Haley?” Abigail cuts in apologetically. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to wear a _mini_ _skirt_ into the mines?”

 

“Duh! I even have on a pair of skin tone thermal tights on.” The blonde pinches the skin on her legs to reveal a pantyhose texture. “I’m like, totally prepared!”

 

“I see. Did you bring a pickaxe?”

 

Haley unsheathes the pickaxe from her back.

 

“Weapon?” You add on.

 

She then takes out a small dagger. A sunflower charm is attached to the end of the handle.

 

“Cute.” You smile. “Any accessories?”

 

“Oh!” The blonde takes out a few barrettes from her hair. “I got these when I went to Zuzu City with my Mother — What are you laughing at, dork?”

 

Abigail immediately hides her giggles behind her hand as you sigh. “While your clips are very pretty, the Ol' McDoanld here meant rings that can help in battle. Mine increases the percentage of knock back when I hit enemies.”

 

“I wasn’t told about that!” Haley pouts as she crosses her arms. “Will I die?”

 

“Nobody is dying on my watch _.”_ You stress as you dig into your pocket before pulling out a ring that shines with a bright intensity. “Wear this.”

 

The blonde’s mouth drops open as she hesitantly reaches for the ring. “This looks valuable.” She squeaks. “Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

 

You nod. “The Glow Ring emits a constant light. Once things get dark, it’s over. I don’t need you in that type of danger.”

 

Haley looks down to avoid showcasing her blush as she puts on the ring. As she slides it onto her finger, a rush of light fills throughout her whole body. When she looks up, Abigail and the farmer shield their eyes from the brightness.

 

“Shining!” Abigail whistles.

 

“Beautiful.” The farmer whispers in awe.

 

Haley hears as her light grows brighter.

 

“Well, the day ain’t gettin’ any longer.” You say as you gather your things and head for the entrance of the mines. “Come on.”

 

Abigail agrees and is right by your side.

 

The blonde shimmies in between with a small pout on her face before raising an eyebrow when the sunlight disappears from the sky in the mines.

 

“Alright.” You say as you look at the rusty elevator that shines dimly in your presence. “We’ll start off on floor 15 — “

 

“Ol’ McDonald, you _can’t_ be serious right now.” Abigail groans.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Level 15? There’s barely any _gems_ on that floor. How is that any fun?”

 

You cross you arms. “I understand your desire to go deeper, but we have to account for Haley’s safety.”

 

The purple haired woman casts a quick glare at at the newcomer before shifting her gaze back to you. “Come on! I wanted to start acquiring more iron so I can make more explosive ammo! This is really going to put a damper on things.”

 

“I know.”

 

The blonde’s pout grows deeper.

 

“But we have to think about — “

 

“Oh please. I didn’t sign up for a guided tour, you dorks. Show me where the action is!” Haley interrupts, her irritation showing clearly in her voice.

 

Abigail lights up while you frown.

 

“See? Even the so called ‘newbie’ want to see the real fun.” She says as she casts an arm around the blonde’s shoulder.

 

Haley grimaces at the contact before looking at you with a soft gaze. “I’ll be fine. I have you to protect me, anyways.”

 

The reassurance warms your chest and your face. Every fiber of your being is telling you to play it safe, but the two women’s pleading eyes bore into your soul.

 

“We’ll start on floor 40.” You sigh as you walk into the open doors.

 

The two women gleefully skip into the elevator as you dreadfully watch the elevator door close in front of you.

 

The descend is slow as Abigail excitedly readies her ammo and pickaxe.

 

Haley watches with an unamused face as she absentmindedly plays with with her sunflower before starting to shiver.

 

“It’s cold.” She states.

 

“Yeah. The colder it gets, the more iron there is.” You turn and face her with serious eyes. “Be on your toes.”

 

The blonde shrinks a bit before nodding. She has never seen the farmer like this before, and it adds to the chills that the mines already give.

 

With a quick ding, the elevator doors finally open to reveal a relatively small room of ice with an opened treasure chest in the middle next to a ladder.

 

Haley looks around the empty room, disappointment rising as she places her hands on her hips.

 

“This is what you were _so worried_ about? There’s nothing here!”

 

“Every ten floors there’s a resting ground, usually with a treasure chest. This floor is where I got Abigail’s slingshot.”

 

The purple haired woman point to her weapon as proof. “Yup!” She says as she slings an arm around your shoulder. “Best gift ever from the best farmer ever!”

 

Haley cringes to herself at the contact as you rub the back of your neck modestly. There is a wild heat rising throughout her whole body, and she doubt its her thermal tights.

 

“Slingshots are stupid.” The blonde mumbles to herself angrily.


	4. Stupid Pickaxe

“Ok gals. Be ready as soon as your foot touches that ladder. I’ll go first in case there's any monsters waiting around the landing spot.” You say as you descend down the ladder.

 

Abigail nods her head at Haley. “You can go on before me.”

 

The blonde sticks her nose up as she makes her way to the ladder before flinching away from the cold touch. With a careful grip, she starts to make her way down. The slippery ice on the ladder is lethal as she almost loses her balance near the end.

 

“Be careful!” You yell at your arms stick out to her immediately.

 

Haley rolls her eyes as she jumps down safely. “I’m fine — woah.”

 

The blonde woman is taken aback by the beautiful ice wonderland that is the mid level mines. The coldness mirrors the wintry land outside, but there is a sense of natural beauty that hasn’t been soiled by human presence.

 

The farmer smiles. “It’s nice, ain’t it?”

 

All Haley can do is nod.

 

Abigail makes it down the ladder as she whistles a tune to herself. “Any monster nearby, Ol’ McDonald?”

 

You shake your head. “This floor is pretty light.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear!” 

 

With one quick motion, the purple haired woman unsheathes her pickaxe and crushes an node with ease. The rock cracks open to reveal several iron ores which Abigail snatches into her bag.

 

Haley watches her closely as she runs through node after node collecting the shiny material. She then turns to face you as your eyes are sharp on the icy hallway with a hand on your weapon, ready to pounce at an enemy at any moment.

 

She sighs before shakily unsheathing her pickaxe and raising it up high. Her unbalanced stance causes her to tilt from side to side before striking down and missing her target node.

 

“Shoot.” The blonde whispers to herself as she winds the pickaxe up once more.

 

Another miss.

 

The frustration is starting to rise with each attempt, each one more sloppier than the last. 

 

You raise an eyebrow at her efforts. “Need assistance?”

 

“Nope.” Haley quickly answers as she misses again. “I totally got this.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Another miss. “Yup. Mind your business.”

 

You sigh. “Abigail, mind keeping watch for now?”

 

“No problem!” She salutes as she switches off her pickaxe for the slingshot.

 

Haley’s focus on striking the node caused her to shut out the world for a little bit. She jumps when the farmer’s hand touches her back.

 

“Stick one foot out so that you have more balance.” You say as your hands finds her shoulders, shifting her body weight with a small nudge.

 

The blonde pouts. “I said I don’t need your help.”

 

“Well I respectfully disagree.” You retort as your hands move down to her arms. “Don’t let all your power be in your arms as you swing. Use some of your legs, too.”

 

As the farmer gives a demonstration, Haley’s cheeks heats up.

 

“When you swing back,” Your hands travel down her arms and rest onto her hands. “Do it in a circular motion.” You start to wind the tool as the blonde follows lead and with a hard strike to the ground, the node cracks open.

 

Haley stares in disbelief before jumping up and down with joy. “Yay!”

 

“Yay indeed.” You say with a chuckle.

 

Abigail gives a quick thumbs up before turning her focus on keeping watch.

 

“So what do I do with these little ball thingys?” 

 

“ _ Iron ores _ ,” You stress as help collect the items. “Can be smelted by a furnace to create iron bars.”

 

“And used for  _ bombs!”  _ Abigail shrieks excitedly from her post.

 

“Please don’t make bombs. I barely trust  _ her _ with the recipe.”

 

Haley can’t help but giggle at the look of absolute fear on your face. “I don’t plan on blowing anything up too soon.”

 

A breath of relief exits you as you study the broken node with wide eyes. Between the broken pebbles, a rusty ladder begins to appear.

 

“You found the ladder to the next floor!” Your body moves without you telling it to, swooping the blonde up in a hug and swinging her around. “Good job!”

 

Haley is speechless as your strong arms encapsulate her, the warmth of your body heat and breath near her face causes her brain to malfunction heavily.

 

“Abigail! We’re going to the next floor!”

 

“Sweet!” 

 

You climb down the ladder first, again greeted with no monsters in sight. “Hm, this is peculiar.” 

 

Haley follows you close after. “What’s peculiar — “ Her face drops as she sees a flying figure come towards them at full speed.

 

“What’s the matter — “ You turn to face her before jumping at the bat flapping towards you. You’re ready to swing your weapon but a projectile hits the enemy right in the face, causing it to go down in defeat.

 

You sigh in relief. “Thanks Abigail.”

 

She nods as she loads another rock.

 

“There’s  _ bats  _ here?!”

 

You nod. “Mostly harmless.”

 

“But bats are — “

 

“ _ Harmless _ .” You stress as you touch the blonde’s shoulder. “I remember when Abigail had a fear of bats. They left her  _ paralyzed. _ Now look at her!”

 

She gives a sloppy curtsy. “I do my best!”

 

Haley’s face crunches up, unimpressed. “Whatever. Bats are still scary.”

 

You chuckle at the blonde before scanning the new floor. It is significantly bigger than the one before with an increased amount of monsters.

 

“Alright, same plan as before. Abigail, you mind helping Haley with her pickaxe while I keep watch?”

 

The blonde cringes. “B-But, I thought  _ you  _ were going to help -- “

 

“No problemo!” Abigail exclaims as she pulls the unwilling woman to the corner full of nodes.

 

“Don’t touch me, creep.”

 

“Whoops, sorry!”

 

You chuckle before bringing your attention to the incoming waves of monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our favorite blonde is back


	5. Stupid Creep

“Okay so before I actually hit the node, I like to stand in what I like to call ‘Hungry Bear’ stance.”

 

Haley rolls her eyes before her gazes lands on you.

 

“It helps keep me balance so I don’t fall over.”

 

You move with acute agile, killing every foe that dare cross you.

 

“And then when I strike, I like to look like a windmill.”

 

The severe look in your eyes as slice through, it captivates the blonde in a deep trance.

 

“Haley?”

 

Her cheeks heat up at the thought of you looking this menacing in order to protect her.

 

“Haley? Are you listening?”   
  


The farmer, her knight in shining armor, coming to rescue the princess and whisk away to a happily forever after.

 

“Oh my goodness, you  _ like  _ Ol’ McDonald!”

 

The blonde slowly turns her dangerous gaze to Abigail. 

 

“Are you  _ stupid? _ ”

 

The latter chuckles as she winds up her pickaxe once more.

 

Anger bubbles within the woman who have the audacity to cackle.

 

“What are you  _ laughing _ at?”

 

“I’m laughing because I don’t blame you.”

 

Haley blinks before crossing her arms, gaze still heavy and dangerous. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Okay, now  _ you’re _ the one playing stupid.”

 

“Listen here, you -- “

 

“I have a big crush on Ol’ McDonald, too.”

 

The sentence, despite being so simple, causes Haley’s chest to implode on itself.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Yeah.” Abigail says with a small smile as she cracks open another node. “She helped me get over my fear of the mines, y’know?”

 

The blonde’s shoulders tenses up as she listens.

 

“I went along into the mines without her because I really thought I was capable. A swarm of bats attacked me and next thing I know I was in a corner crying my eyes out!”

 

With a small smile, Abigail’s gaze lands on the farmer. Haley follows the action with her eyebrows close knitted to each other.

 

“She was there to save me and I told her that I was in love with her.”

 

Haley scoffs.

 

“So, like what? The smelly farmer confesses her love for you like in a cheesy romance movie? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Well jokes on you because -- “

 

“She rejected me, actually.” Abigail interrupts suddenly.

 

The blonde immediately shuts up as she watches the woman wind up her pickaxe and strike down on another rock.

 

“It wasn’t mean or anything!” Abigail continues with a chuckle. “Just a ‘I’m sorry, I don’t feel for you in that way.’ It hurt for a while, but I eventually got over it.”

 

Haley’s face contorts in confusion. “So if you like her but she doesn’t like you in that way, why do you still hang out with her? She  _ rejected  _ you, like that's so embarrassing! Isn’t it like, Girl Code #4 that if someone rejects you, you have to fall off the face of the earth in order to avoid them?”

 

“No because the farmer is still someone I want in my life, romantic or not!” The purple haired woman says with laugh. “She’s that amazing.”

 

There’s a pause as Haley processes her group member’s words. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” She concludes.

 

“I suppose.” Abigail shrugs.

 

There’s another pause as Haley finally readies her pickaxe in attempt to strike a node on her own. She winds up her equipment high up in the air, her feet in appropriate stance and ready to smash down.

 

“Is that why you haven’t said anything about your own feelings? Because you think that if you get rejected you can’t be friends with Ol’ McDonald anymore?”

 

The blonde loses balance and falls to the ground.

 

The loud thump causes you the look back after defeating a giant blue slime.

 

“Is everything alright over there?” You call back.

 

“Everything’s fine!” Haley and Abigail says at the same time, the former with an angrier tone than the latter.

 

Your eyes linger on them for a bit unsure whether or not to go over and help. Another giant slime appears, shifting your focus for now.

 

“Not another one!” You sigh before getting to work.

 

Abigail chuckles at your situation as she gives a hand out for Haley to grab. 

 

“Are you alright, your tushy took quite a hit!”

 

The blonde smacks the hand away as she pouts. “I said I’m  _ fine.” _ She stresses when shes up on her feet.

 

“Listen to me, weirdo. I’m  _ Haley _ , prettiest girl with the prettiest hair in this stupid little village. Number one: I don’t  _ like _ the farmer.” 

 

Her voice hitches at the lie.

 

“Number two: Rejection is such a concept I can’t comprehend because remember what I said, I’m the prettiest girl  _ here!” _

 

Abigail watches silently as the blonde’s anger raises with every word.

 

“I have great clothes, great hair, great shoes, a great social media following, and  _ great _ lips! Why would a stupid smelly farmer have such an effect on me, huh? I have everything a pretty girl like me needs!”

 

She shakily runs her fingers through her hair before raising her pickaxe, the stress finally starting to show.

 

“I don’t need  _ anyone!” _

 

At the final scream, Haley strikes down the node with her pickaxe with a powerful swing. The node shatters as well as the ground underneath it causing the blonde to fall right through the ground.


	6. Stupid Pitfall

Haley’s eyes suddenly opening, her gaze meeting a near dark icy tunnel.

 

“Ow.” She whispers as she tries to move her ankle.

 

She looks around the unfamiliar environment, a hand subconsciously on her little dagger.

 

“Can anyone hear me?” Haley yells with a struggle.

 

No answer.

 

She sighs as she slowly stands despite the pain in her ankle telling her to stay put.

 

Something shuffles in the corner at her movement, which Haley yelps at immediately pointing her dagger.

 

“If y-you’re a monster, c-come out so I can kill you!” She whimpers.                                                                                                                                                                                                              

 

The figure seemingly floats closer into the weak light, revealing it’s wispy nature and haunted face.

 

_ “Woooooooo”  _ It wails.

 

Haley’s heart drop at the sight of the ghost.

 

_ “Nevermind! Go back into the dark!”  _ She screams, limping away from the floating monster.

 

The tunnel is a maze as she runs to the best of her ability not dare looking back at the fiend after her life.

 

With a sharp turn she crouches behind a pillar of ice, hiding her head between her knees.

 

“Don’t cry Haley, your mascara is going to run!” She whispers to herself shakily.

 

Her breathing is labored as she checks her phone. “Of course, no signal.”

 

She returns her head between her knees in an effort to calm down. With a hurt ankle, a tear in her thermal tights, and death around every corner, it's hard not to break down.

 

Haley then notices the ring on her finger. With a closer inspection, she notices the faint light that surrounds her.

 

It would have been totally dark without it.

 

“Oh wow, it actually works!” She whispers thankfully.

 

She then remembers whose it from.

 

A pout appears on her face as Abigail’s story replays in her head. She knew the weirdo had a thing for the farmer, any idiot can see that. 

 

The rejection is the surprising part.

 

Is Haley reading you wrong? Is everything just part of a super friendly, super  _ platonic _ relationship? One that she’s in too deep with her feelings?

 

A puff of anger escapes her nostrils.

 

Nobody is going to embarrass her for having  _ feelings. _

 

She cringes at the word. The word that brings butterflies to her stomach, her temperature to rise, nausea to spring out of nowhere.

 

All because you walk into the room.

 

Another puff of anger.

 

“Ugh, feelings are gross.”

 

As Haley sink deeper into her thoughts, she begins to feel something near her foot. She flinches away with a yelp to see a rock crab pinching at her.

 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew!” She yelps as she blindly swings her dagger near the creature. When she opens her eyes she sees the defeated creature on the ground, a pouch near the carcass.

 

“Did I win?” Haley whispers as crawls to the pouch. Inside is a canteen of water and a field snack.

 

She inspects the two items before devouring both. The feeling of victory and new energy overflowing her because of the first successful battle.

 

With a small smile she slowly stands on her feet.

 

“I can do this.”

 

\--

 

You strike every rock with a mission, the air around you tense enough that even the field monsters stay far away.

 

Abigail watches with a pout.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her.”

 

“I know.”

 

The curt response causes goosebumps to form on her arms.

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“Steaming.”

 

“At me?”

 

“This whole situation.”

 

“The one I caused because I wanted to go deeper.”

 

“I’m not pointing any fingers -- “

 

Abigail drops her pickaxe angrily. “Can you stop that?!”

 

You continue to smash open rocks, not looking at her. “Stop what?

 

“I know you’re mad at me!”

 

“Like I said previously -- “

 

“Cut the bullshit, Ol’ McDonald! I was the reason the girl you actually want fell down a hole to Yoba knows where!”

 

Her voice quivers, the sound of cries causing your chest to feel a sharp slice of regret.

 

“If I didn’t want to go deeper -- If I’ve just listened to you!”

 

You stand very still as you watch her wipe her tears away.

 

“I didn’t want her to get hurt -- I pray to Yoba that she isn’t hurt! I am  _ so _ sorry!”

 

She hides her face behind in the palm of her hands.

 

“Am I a bad person?”

 

Silence covers the floor of the icy mines, the monster peeking from around the corner in curiosity of the lack of noise.

 

The genuine confession causes a big sigh escapes your mouth.

 

“You’re not a bad person.”

 

Abigail deflates, the tension in her body for what it seems like a millennia finally escaping.

 

You bite the inside of your cheek before walking over and engulfing the woman in a gigantic hug.

 

“This was all just a freak accident! Trust me when I say I don’t blame you at all.” You whisper as you console her. 

 

“Thank you.” She sniffles. “You really are my best friend.”

 

“You’re my best friend, too.”

 

Silence returns as the tense atmosphere becomes calm again.

 

“Alright, enough hugging! We gotta find your girlfriend!”

 

You return to smashing the few rocks remaining on the floor with a frown. “Stop it. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me like in  _ that _ way.”

 

Abigail holds back a laugh before smashing. “Alright, Ol’ McDonald.”


	7. Stupid Rescuers

Haley sighs as she takes a shard of ice and rest it on her swollen ankle. She hisses at the sharp ache before relaxing at the hot pain melting away.

 

She reaches for a pouch of water within the pile of little treasures she acquired while slaying monsters.

 

“I seriously cannot believe people come inside this place for  _ fun.” _

 

The blonde puffs her cheek as she looks down at her dagger. “At least I’ve learned how to use you before I die.”

 

A rumble is heard around the corner and the girl quickly gets up with a readied weapon. The adrenaline she feels in her body overcomes the pain in her ankle.

 

“Come out, ugly monster!”

 

There’s silence throughout the dark floor, the loudest thing Haley can hear is her tense heartbeat.

 

“Well that’s not a nice thing to say about your saviors!” Abigail says as she pokes her head from the corner of the wall.

 

“Ew.” Haley snarls as she lowers her weapon. 

 

“Abigail, did you find her?” Another voice calls out, the same voice that causes the blonde to shiver.

 

“Yeup!” She says with a pop of the ‘P.’ “She’s over here!”

 

You waste no time jogging over before being met with the sight of Haley shining the brightest you’ve ever seen before. It stops you in your tracks as you drink her image in.

 

“Took you idiots long enough.” The blonde says as she crosses her arms. As you just stand there and stare at her she grows insecure under your gaze.

 

“What?”

 

You move quickly and pull her into a warm, tight, and loving hug. 

 

The action surprises Haley at first, but the heat of your body melts her arms around your neck.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” You whisper softly into her ear.

 

The blonde sighs happily as she tries to snuggle closer into you. She looks at Abigail, who gives a dorky thumbs up.

 

“I know you guys wanna stay here all day -- “

 

The sentence jolts Haley out of her fantasy as she pushes you away, the embarrassment heating up her cheeks and readying her nervous word vomiting.

 

“Who wants to stay  _ here  _ any longer? Pft, this place is so  _ lame. _ I’ve killed  _ so  _ many monsters and not  _ one _ dropped a fruit salad! I didn’t get my daily servings fruits today, oh my goodness my skin is gonna, like, fall off!” 

 

She gasps.

 

“Or worst! I become pale like Abigail!”

 

“Hey!” She pouts as you laugh. “My skin isn’t that pale!”

 

“‘ _My skin isn’t that pale’_ says the girl whose lighter than the ghost I saw.” Haley mocks her as she limps to her treasure pile, causing all laughter to cease.

 

“Wait, your leg!” You gasp.

 

“Oh bite me, I’m fine. Look at all this not-fruit salad stuff I got -- “

 

She’s cut off as you lift her up bridal style. “We gotta get you to Dr. Harvey. Do you know how long you were here? It can get infected so easily!”

 

The blonde’s brain ceases working as she mutters incoherently into your chest, her cheeks redder than ever before.

 

“You guys go get a head start while I stay at bag up her goodies.” Abigail smiles.

 

“Are you sure? She managed to get a lot of stuff -- “

 

“It’s  _ fine  _ Ol’ McDonald.” She sings forcefully. “Go help Haley.  _ Alone.  _ You know, before her leg gets  _ worse.” _

 

You nod as you run towards the elevator down the cavern.

 

Abigail shakes her head as she looks through the pile.


	8. Stupid Confessions

Haley wakes up on a bed, her ankle cased nice and tight in white bandages. It’s nice and warm, a huge contrast to the wild snow outside the window.

 

She looks to her right and sees you snoring in a chair right next to the bed. The woman can’t help but laugh at how stupid you look.

 

The giggle, so light and airy, jolts you out of your sleep.

 

“Oh, hey.” You say sleepily as you stretch. “You’re awake!”

 

“I should say the same thing about you. You know you’re really ugly when you sleep, right?”

 

You chuckle as you just sit there, gaze boring hard into the blonde.

 

She grows uncomfortable. “Aren’t you supposed to get riled up and say something back?”

 

“Nah. I’m just really happy you’re here right now.”

 

Her cheeks light up, but her chest pains.

 

“Stop it.”

 

You tilt your head in confusion. “Stop what?”

 

“That.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“ _ That.” _

 

“I’m lost.”

 

“You’re gonna make me say it, huh?”

 

“I mean, that’s how communication works?”

 

Haley frowns hard as she crosses her arms. “Stop -- “ She sighs as she tries to hold her composure.    
  


“Stop flirting with me.”

 

You pause, processing her words before dropping your shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable.” You whisper quietly.

 

The sight of you looking like a hurt puppy tugs at Haley’s heartstrings, but anger comes out her mouth.

 

“You thought you could be you, and so, like, pretty and stuff, with your stupid face, and like, hot and stuff, with your farmer body, and flirt with me and make me like you, like  _ a lot _ , and then you’ll turn me down? Like,  _ hell _ I’ll let that happen! It may have worked on other stupid girls, but I’m  _ not  _ stupid!”

 

The blonde is breathing hard at the end of her monologue as she looks at you first an answer.

 

You stare at her, dumbfounded.

 

“Well!?” She yells.

 

There’s a pause as you search for your words.

 

“What in Yoba are you  _ talking _ about?”

 

“Oh my God, Abigail told me that you turned her down when she told you she liked you! Stop playing stupid!”

 

You sigh as you avoid her gaze, finding sudden interest in the everything in the room but her.

 

“Haley -- “

 

“I expected this from, like, I dunno, Eliott, or somebody! Not you, because you’re always so  _ nice  _ to me even when I’m mean to you! And every time you  _ touch _ me I just want to grab you and tell you ‘be my girlfriend, you unstylish idiot!’ but now that I know what game you’re playing I -- “

 

“Haley, I turned Abigail down because I like  _ you _ .”

 

The blonde stops, her mouth open.

 

“Like you, like you. A lot.” You continue as you avoid her gaze, your body getting smaller and smaller which each word that comes out your mouth.

 

“A lot, a lot, a lot.”

 

The silence returns as Haley processes your words.

 

“So you don’t like Abigail.”

 

“Romantically, no.”

 

“And you like me? Like, like like me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The blonde pouts.

 

“ _ Why?” _

 

“Whaddya mean?” You sigh as your cheeks warm up as you start to fidget in your seat. “I mean, I can’t tell you why! All I know is that every time I see you, whether it’s putting on your makeup or yelling at somebody, I can’t help but feel  _ happy.  _ I want to be with you all the time.”

 

You muster the courage to look at her and fall into a deep trance that is her eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful, inside and out. Yeah you can be really bitchy at times but when you give the privilege to see how you _ really _ are, it’s angelic.”

 

Haley hides her face in her hands as her the heat in her cheeks flows through her whole face.

 

“So yeah. Um, it’s just you. It was always just you.”

 

The blonde continues to hide her face in her hands as she slowly slides down under the bed sheets, hiding herself from the world.

 

“Oh my God, this is like,  _ so embarrassing!” _

 

“What is?”

 

“I thought that you thought -- and it was so  _ wrong!” _

 

“I mean, we cleared things up didn’t we?”

 

She nods her head from under the sheets.   
  


“So.” Your voice grows meek. “What do we do now?”

 

Haley slowly pokes her head out from under the blanket, a thin layer of annoyance fails to hide the vulnerability that her eyes hold as she looks at you.

 

“Are we a thing now, like, an  _ actual  _ thing?”

 

You roll your eyes as you get on the bed, hugging her waist as both of your faces are a mere centimeters apart.

 

“If, like, that’s what  _ you _ want, cause like, it’s  _ totally _ what  _ I _ want.” You mock in her voice.

 

The blonde playfully punches your shoulder as she laughs. “Bite me, you dork!”

 

You join in on the laughter before resting your forehead on hers and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

 

The feeling is superb as you lay in bed all tangled with Haley. After a long day at the mines, you ended up with the best treasure of all.

 

“So you think I’m hot, huh?”

 

“I’m going back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.  
> but not really since this is gonna be a series lol!


End file.
